


I don't wanna be your friend I wanna kiss your lips

by AngelicAssbutt



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian Character, future wilson fisk apperance, minor wilson fisk apperance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAssbutt/pseuds/AngelicAssbutt
Summary: Vanessa falls head over heels for the new woman at work but will it hold?Song used in the title is 'i wanna be your girlfriend' by girl in red
Relationships: Vanessa Marianna Fisk/Wilson Fisk, Vanessa Marianna/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. THINGS TO KNOW

My story is in progress, but I am hopeful this will be my best work so far.

This story will be set in 2013, 2(I think) years before the cannon events of Daredevil.

(edit)

Things to know:  
Vanessa is 48 and Hannah (my OC) is 38 (so if age gaps aren't your thing see this as a formal warning I guess)

Updating will be very slow, I'm really trying to make this as good as possible and actually try to finish it so I'm taking my time with it and I'm currently writing chapter 2 (I'm also a very slow writer so sorry:/)

Really hope ya'll will enjoy this!

ps. just a fun little note, I have a playlist for my OC and if your interested you can find it here https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6kDvonRxmr243rNeQhF1Gr?si=StkhEcqaR3aAiN8fLdYcNA 

(edit, again)

Chapter 2 is up woho! I am taking some liberties with Vanessa's background as I do not know much about the characters actual background so I am taking inspiration from Ayelet Zurer (the Daredevil actress) <3 meaning Vanessa in this story is Israeli-American-Russian sorta and that means I will probably have to do a lot of research on at least Isreal so I apologize beforehand if there are incorrect stuff about the country, culture or possible language. Please do tell me if there is something I need to change. :)


	2. First meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is up, finally!!
> 
> Also I realized Vanessa is slightly OOC but whatever

Hannah Taylor was the newest curator at Scene Contempo Gallery, she was polite with clients and always had a smile on her face. She also just so happened to be the most beautiful woman Vanessa had ever seen. She had medium-long auburn hair, her face covered in freckles, and her eyes a pretty sea green with some brown in them. 

Vanessa had also noted the woman had good taste in fashion as she was dressed in a pair of baby pink (almost beige) dress pants with a white sleeveless top and matching pink [heels](https://www.pinterest.se/pin/809803576730567652/). It was simple but looked classy.

She saw Hannah standing in front of a big white painting and slowly walked up to her. "There's an old children's joke." She started, noticing how Hannah's head turned slightly in surprise of the other woman's presence. Vanessa continued, "You hold up a white piece of paper and you ask, 'What's this?'" Turning against Hannah with a small smile at the upcoming joke. "A rabbit in a snowstorm."

Vanessa could see how Hannah's eyes lit up before a smile reached her lips, laughing at the joke. She observed how her face wrinkled by her eyes and Vanessa couldn't breathe for a moment at her beauty. 

"Mmh, that's a good joke." Hannah kept looking at the painting for a while before turning to Vanessa, extending her hand. "I've seen you around but I don't think we've met personally. I'm Hannah."

Vanessa accepted her hand, noticing how soft and warm it was. "Vanessa, nice to meet you." Serving the kindest smile she could conjure. 

~

Vanessa was watching Hannah closely as she talked with a customer about one of the paintings. She had been doing so a lot recently she noticed, staring at the other woman for minutes and just observing her. The way she held herself, the way she walked. Vanessa had also been doing this at every one of their conversations. She inspected and mapped out every inch of her face and body. Her favorite past time so far was counting the many freckles scattered across her face. But her absolute favorite part of her colleague was her eyes. They were sea green with one spot of brown. 

Vanessa had one day pointed it out to her and Hannah had told her she had a condition called sectoral heterochromia, which made her irises two different colors. She also stated that she always had been teased about it when she was younger and Vanessa was quick to point out that her eyes were beautiful and anyone who said differently was lying. This earned her a big smile and a whispered 'thank you', which in return made Vanessa's stomach feel like it was doing backflips. 

~

Vanessa was looking at herself in the mirror, examining every little curve to make she looked perfect for her date tonight with Hannah. After two months of getting to know each other Hannah had told her she was a lesbian but it wasn't until three months of becoming friends Vanessa had felt brave enough to ask her out on a date, and luckily, she said yes. Vanessa couldn't believe it when she got home that evening but she was extremely happy thinking back to the moment Hannah accepted.

_Vanessa woke up extra nervous that day, not only did she have a scheduled meeting with a very special client but she had also planned on asking Hannah out._

_She fixed herself a bit extra that morning and made sure she looked good before leaving home, she even left earlier to pick up flowers on the way to work. Violets, Hannah's favorite._

_Driving to work that day seemed to take an eternity longer than usual and she could feel her heart racing in her chest as she thought of what she would say to Hannah. Nervously looking at the flowers from the corner of her eye every other minute as if they would magically disappear from the car seat._

_She arrived at the gallery and walked inside in search of Hannah, finding her alone in the breakroom. She smiled when she saw Vanessa walk towards her._

_"Good morning!" Her smooth voice as cheery as ever, making Vanessa's heart flutter in her chest. God, she looks beautiful, Vanessa thought as she approached Hannah. How she could look so sharp and high fashion in such a simple outfit she would never understand._

_She was wearing simple black jeans and a black top that covered her chest with a blue and red_ _[blazer](https://www.pinterest.se/pin/809803576730493569/) _ _on top of that. She always knew how to make the people around her swoon, with her fashionable clothes and little smirks. As Vanessa gets closer she also noticed that Hannah's make up was a bit more than her usual everyday make up. She had a red smokey eye with some gold in the inner_ _[corner](https://www.pinterest.se/pin/AX25KBKXKNyqKPAxoezHtFpCk6ZKTISDjc86OGwUmoVy7oXNIXomXL4/) _ _._

_Hannah was pouring up some coffee and help up the can while raising her brow to Vanessa, silently asking if she wanted some too and Vanessa nodded and smiled back at her while putting her things at her desk and hiding the flowers. She decided to wait until after her big client to ask out Hannah, otherwise, she wouldn't be able to focus for the rest of the day._

_The day moved on slowly and Vanessa dreaded the moment to come, she had trouble focusing but managed to get through her client without raising too much suspicion about her state of mind. Only 30 minutes left._

_It was finally time. The gallery was closing for customers and Vanessa was finally asking Hannah out. She was more than ready to get it over with and go home._

_Vanessa slowly approached Hannah in the breakroom holding the flower bouquet behind her back, she cleared her throat to gain the other woman's attention. "Hannah, we have not known each other for a very long time but since the moment I laid eyes on you I knew I would like you," Vanessa started a rant while Hannah stared up at her with an interested and humored gaze. "I also know that what I feel goes beyond platonically and, well, what I'm trying to say is... Doyouwannagoonadatewtihme?" She finished quickly showing the flowers and giving and confident but somewhat awkward smile._

_Hannah pouted her lips and inspected the flowers, lighting up when she noticed they were violets. "Violets! My favorite!" She stood up and smiled at Vanessa again, "I would love to go out with you." Hannah took the flowers from Vanessa and gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she passed her. Vanessa thought she would combust right on the spot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> All feedback is welcome, please tell me what you think :)


	3. Date night

Vanessa and Hannah had decided on a date and time to meet for dinner at an Italian restaurant in town, it was currently 18.30 and they had reservations for 19.30.

Vanessa was looking over herself in the mirror, she had picked out a simple black [dress](https://www.pinterest.se/pin/809803576735282114/?autologin=true&nic_v2=1a3xiom7W). She wasn't much of a makeup wearer but since this was a date and she wanted to impress Hannah she had put on some darker red lipstick and some light brown eyeshadow. She concluded that she did indeed look good and just needed to fix her hair before being completely done.

Hannah was nervous, she wanted to impress Vanessa and since she always praised her fashion sense she felt pressured to look especially good for this date. She decided on a spaghetti strap dress with lace on the [sides](https://www.pinterest.se/pin/809803576735282015/?nic_v2=1a3xiom7W) and some black heels with stars on the straps.

* * *

Vanessa was at the restaurant first and five minutes later Hannah arrived in a taxi. They greeted each other with a semi-awkward hug and went inside.

Approaching their table Hannah walked a bit before Vanessa to pull her chair out for her and pushing it when she was seated.

Vanessa looked at her as she walked around to her chair. "Why thank you." She got a big smile in return and Hannah opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the waiter.

They looked at the menus in silence with only a comment or two, deciding what they wanted to eat and ordering the food when the waiter returned with their drinks.

While eating their food they made some light conversation about work and interest besides art. Vanessa found out Hannah had a passion for getting tattoos and collecting mugs. She herself talked about her interest in nature and animals.

"You know, I actually wanted to be a veterinary when I was younger." She calmly swished the wine around in her glass before taking a sip. She really was a sight to behold tonight, Vanessa thought as she looked at Hannah, the dress hugged her body in all the right places and the lace on the sides left little to Vanessa's imagination.

Hannah raised her brows in wonder, "Really? What made you change your mind? I think you would make a wonderful vet." She would've asked her a hundred more questions if she could, she just knew listening to Vanessa talk was going to be her new favorite thing. Her voice was smooth and it put you in a sort of trance when she talked.

Vanessa pondered for a moment. "I guess life just took another direction and when I moved back to America art became a support system for me, my parents divorced, school and classmates were rough. Art was my escape. A lot of things changed." Pausing for a moment she noticed things had taken a more somber turn than she wanted it too, thinking for a while to find something to lighten the mood with. "But I'm glad it did, otherwise I would've never met you, or tasted this delicious pasta dish."

Hannah blushed and looked down at the table in an attempt to hide her grin. "Uhh, I'm also glad it happened." A moment passed before she realized she should probably specify her meaning. "Art changing your life that is, not.. not your parents divorcing and uh those other things."

Chuckling at Hannah's fumbling Vanessa just shook her head before asking her more about her tattoos. "How many tattoos do you have and which one is your favorite?"

She thought about it for a moment before answering. "I have nine tattoos currently, I think." She counted on her fingers. "Yeah, nine. And my favorite? I think it must be this one here," She pointed to the left side of her ribcage, "it's of two naked women sitting together under a small galaxy." She then showed a tattoo of two hands entwining on the top of her left arm, "Or this one."

Vanessa could see the tattoo slightly through the lace on her side, "They're both very pretty but I do hope that I'll sometime get to see that one without all the lace." Smirking as Hannah started blushing furiously at the insinuation.

* * *

She did indeed get to fully see the tattoo that very evening, Vanessa had driven Hannah home that evening and been invited up for a drink.

They'd had two glasses of wine already when Hannah started talking, "Y'know, I usually don't come out to people as fast as I did with you. Obviously, people already know from the many lesbian tattoos but like properly coming out, I don't do it too often."

Vanessa looked at her a bit confused, "Then why did you tell me so fast?" Settling into the couch again and turning a bit to see her properly. Tensing a bit when she reached a hand, taking a strand of her hair and tucking behind her ear.

"Because I knew I could trust you. It might sound weird but I felt a connection when we met, whether it became something other than platonic didn't matter cause I still knew you would have my back."

Hannah looked at Vanessa with earnestness in her eyes that she thought she would melt. Leaning forward she captured the other woman's lips in a slow kiss, tasting the red wine they had been drinking and a hint of vanilla from her lip gloss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always appreciated! :)
> 
> Also, I have a Pinterest board for Hannah if you wanna check out the tattoos and some other stuff about how she looks and such. 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.se/alice02ekblad/oc-hannah-taylor/


End file.
